A Feeling That Is Not Mutual
by midnightsuntellsastory
Summary: CeCe sees Rocky more than a BFF, but Rocky does not share the same feeling. How will this affect CeCe? Will she be able to stop loving Rocky in this way? Read to find out. *Rocky is Me, CeCe is my BFF. BASED OUT OF REAL LIFE EVENTS* Rated M
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! Since I have temporarily stopped updating my other story, I decided to start a new one. Like it says in the plot, this is based out of real life events. Yes, one of my BFF is/was in love with me and I just don't feel the same way. I am not lesbian or bisexual plus I have a boyfriend. I made this story since I want my BFF to read it and understand that we are just not made for each other and that I want her to find someone that will love her in the more than friendly way. Anyways, on to the story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it up!.(sadly...)**

**PS:The whole story is in Rocky's POV**

****After my date with my beloved boyfriend Logan,**(Logan is pretty much based off my boyfriend)**I remembered I had a Shake it up! practice. As I got in, I noticed that my usually very active red head best friend looked sad. Her eyes were puffy and red;it looked like she had been crying for hours. I decide to go talk to her.

*What's wrong CeCe?*, I asked her gently

No response. So, I just go and give her a big hug like I always do when she is sad. That seemed to make her even more sad to the point that it looked like she was going to burst out in tears. A small tear rolled down her cheek and then she just ran away. At that moment, the practice started. As soon as it ended, I took my stuff and ran to CeCe's apartment.

When I got in with the key that the Jones leave under the fake tree they leave outside the door(I know, super original place to hide it, SIKE!), I noticed that that CeCe's mon and brother, Flynn weren't there and that CeCe's bedroom door was half open. I took a peek and say that CeCe making out with someone's picture. The bad part was that the picture she was kissing was...MINE!

**Sorry this is short but it is just the prologue. The other chapters will be longer, don't worry. Anyways, give me your thoughts and please review. If you guys don't like it, I will delete this story.**

**Peace in the world,**

**Midnight Sun**


	2. Love?

**Hi guys! Thanks for the 2 beautiful reviews. It might not meen much to some people but, for me, it meens the world!^.^ Thanks for the support. Hope you guys like this chapter! This story will become M rated for minor sexual stuff and swearing. Hope this won't be a problem. ****Anyways, on to the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up!**

I can't believe what I'm seeing right now. CeCe, only in her bra and panties, kissing my picture while repeating "I love you, Rocky" and "You have such a sexy body, Rock". I am shocked and super disgusted. I love CeCe as a BFF, a sister, but not in this way.

Now I understand why she was crying. I can't believe I didn't realized that my best friend was in love with me. I decide to open the door to straighten things with CeCe. CeCe is frightend as I burst into her room.

*What are you doing here, Rocky?*, she said trying to cover herself with her blanket

*The question is: What are YOU doing?*, I said, raising my voice a little

I looked at her and noticed she was stearing at my breast. I snapped at her so she could answer my question.

*I...huh...how to say...I LOVE YOU RAQUEL OPRAH BLUE!*, my red head best friend said, trying to hold in her tears

*I...don't know what to say. I'm sorry CeCe, I don't...*

I couldn't even finish my sentence that CeCe smashed her lips on mine. I was shocked and didn't know what to do. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that CeCe had already took my top off and she was trying to take my bra off. I immediately pushed her off of me. I am not lesbian or bi and I certainly don't want to have sex with CeCe.

*I'm sorry, I've just always dreamed of us having sex. You might not see it ,but we are made for each other. I love you, Rocky and you are the love of my life*

I can't believe she thinks that.

*CeCe, I don't love you. I am not homosexual and I don't have any attraction. I am sorry. I don't see you as more than a friend*

That is all I could say before running away. I hope she could understand that what she feels is not mutual.

**What do you think? I'm sick so I tried to write the best I can even if I am vomiting alot. )-: Anyways, please review since it really makes me happy! ^.^**

**Lots of love,**

**Midnight Sun**


End file.
